


Though the Road is Long and Winding (It Leads Straight to You)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, fluff fluff fluff fluff, road trip au, why does this seem unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: “What are you wearing?”Aubrey paused, free hand touching the floppy black sun hat perched on her head. “And what’s wrong with my road trip attire?”Since when was a floppy hat, a short flowered sundress, strappy sandals, and a bandana around your neck considered to be road trip attire?Chloe shook her head, goofy smile working its way onto her face. “Nothing, babe, you’re just cute.”





	Though the Road is Long and Winding (It Leads Straight to You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the abyss with a mediocre fic. No inspiration has kicked my ass lately. 
> 
> Anyways. Come request that I write things. 
> 
> And as always, drop me a review if you want to! 
> 
> -Bella

“Hurry up!”

There was nothing.

Nothing happened, not even a sound - except for a clatter that came from inside the house. When Chloe suggested that they take a road trip for their anniversary, she didn’t realize that Aubrey would take it so seriously.

“Come on, Aubs!” Chloe shouted, tapping her foot on the driveway impatiently.

She had been ready for over an hour, standing out in the heat for half an hour just waiting. It wasn’t like Aubrey to be late for anything - even mental timelines - but apparently she took road trips to the next level.

There was another clatter from inside the house followed by a sharp squeal. Before Chloe could even say anything, Aubrey stalked out towing a suitcase behind her and a large tote bag slung over her shoulder.

“What are you wearing?”

Aubrey paused, free hand touching the floppy black sun hat perched on her head. “And what’s wrong with my road trip attire?”

Since when was a floppy hat, a short flowered sundress, strappy sandals, and a bandana around your neck considered to be road trip attire?

Chloe shook her head, goofy smile working its way onto her face. “Nothing, babe, you’re just cute. Come on, we’re going to be late for the reunion if we keep going at this pace.”

There was a moment of silence before Aubrey slid into the driver’s seat and looked expectantly at Chloe. She looked almost horrified, eyebrow raised as she put on these ridiculously huge sunglasses. “Well you clearly don’t know how to road trip properly. It isn’t about where you’re going, it’s about how you get there.”

“Real philosophical, Bree.” Chloe playfully rolled her eyes as she got into the car, fastening her seat belt as Aubrey practically peeled out of the driveway.

She about had to brace herself, fingers gripping the seat so hard that her knuckles went white. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a road trip. Were supposed to be reckless and dangerous.” Aubrey stated matter of factly, one hand coming up to hold her hat onto her head.

It was one of the sweetest sights Chloe had ever witnessed, if she were being honest. She looked over at Aubrey, studying her features with what had to be an adoring look on her face. And really, who wouldn’t stare when their wife looked that good?

Who else’s wife would have a completely new wardrobe for going on a drive?

That’s all it really was, Chloe thought - a very long drive to a destination they had been to before. What exactly made this a trip?

“I have a question.” Chloe murmured, putting her own (moderately sized) sunglasses on as she spoke.

“I have an answer.”

“Jackass. Anyways, what makes this a road trip? And why are you suddenly the expert on them?”

“I used to move around a lot.” Aubrey started, motioning for her purse. “And when I got old enough - maybe seventeen - Mama and Daddy used to let me drive myself to the next base we were going to live on.”

Chloe nodded thoughtfully, helping Aubrey pilfer through her purse until she wrapped her fingers around the small carton. “There.” Choe murmured, flipping the carton open for Aubrey. The blonde took a cigarette and placed it between her lips, smiling gently over at Chloe.

“Anyways…” She murmured lighting her cigarette and taking a long draw. “I drove myself from Charleston to Atlanta when we started college. That’s why my parents were never there on move in day. I take road trips pretty seriously.”

Aubrey’s words made Chloe’s face fall, a soft frown pulling on her lips.

“Oh come on now, this is a happy trip.” Aubrey chided gently, exhaling and watching the smoke billow out the window and into the blinding sun.

“It’s just so sad.”

“What is?”

“Your life.”

Chloe had never been good at tact in conversation, often saying the wrong things at the wrong time. But with Aubrey? There was no wrong time. She sucked in a breath and shook her head, hands thrown up in defense. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t…”

“No, you’re right.” Aubrey started, small hint of a smile making its way onto her face. It was subtle, corners of her lips turning up slightly in the faintest way and if it were anyone else, Chloe could have easily mistaken it for annoyance. “My life, it was kind of sad. But it doesn’t matter anymore, you know?”

“Hm?” Chloe hummed absentmindedly, twirling a strand of fiery hair around her finger idly as she listened to Aubrey. That woman could read the phone book and she would be enamored.

There was a beat of silence between them, Aubrey’s finger hitting a button and watching the roof fold down on her car. Chloe let out an excited little squeal, sitting up in her seat a little bit more and crossing her feet on the dashboard.

“It doesn’t matter anymore because I have you. You are love, you are light, you are everything I never had.”

She looked almost embarrassed, pinkish blush creeping onto her cheeks as she spoke. It was so un-Aubrey-like but expected at the same time, her head ducking just slightly so that Chloe didn’t see her blush.

“I’m the missing piece?” Chloe questioned, one eyebrow raised.

As if that didn’t only serve to cement Aubrey’s point as fact. A smile broke out across Aubrey’s face so wide that she almost didn’t recognize herself - so wide that it seemed to wash away the pain of her past with it.

“Not the missing piece, just...you make it all better.” She ran her hand through her hair before placing her hat back on her head, lips pursed into a thoughtful pout. “If it were a missing piece, that would imply that I always knew I needed you.”

It always sounded so simple coming from Aubrey’s mouth, like some delicate poem or something of the like.

“Oh, alright.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I guess I never imagined my life with you in it before I knew you, but now that I have you, I can’t imagine anything else. I can’t fathom a universe in which I don’t have you.” Aubrey explained, right hand drifting across the center console to rest on Chloe’s bare knee, just below the hem of her dress.

There was a soft hum of contentment from Chloe, small smile on her lips as she peered out at the skyline over her sunglasses - a much smaller and subdued version of Aubrey’s. There was a lull in conversation, wind whipping through the car as Aubrey drove down the interstate at a rate of speed Chloe wasn’t sure was entirely legal.

“Question.”

“Hm?” Chloe murmured, looking over at her fiancée.

“Are you happy?”

She sounded so small and insecure that it broke Chloe’s heart. Chloe nodded, slow and deliberately as she leaned back in her seat and stuck her feet out the window.

“Happier than I ever thought possible.” 


End file.
